1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting a trash container or can to a dump position over a trash receiving vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus which is mounted preferably on the side of a trash receiving vehicle for lifting the trash container from a standard position to an inverted position over the top of the vehicle for dumping the contents of the trash container into a receiving chamber on the vehicle.
2. Background of Trash Hauling:
The pressing needs to increase the efficiency of trash collection and to reduce the costs incurred in the trash collecting process has brought about increased mechanization of trash collection. To provide a mechanism for efficiently emptying trash containers into a collection vehicle, the prior art has resorted to inumerable mechanical arrangements. These disclosed apparatus provide for trash containers or cans to be lifted from the ground and dumped into a trash collecting vehicle with the lifting mechanisms raising the trash containers over the side, front or back of the vehicle through the use of tracks, rails, articulating arms, conveyor systems and the like. These prior apparatus incorporate various degrees of complexities. It is well known in the trash collecting industry such mechanisms are subject to extremely adverse operating conditions giving rise to frequent breakdowns and resulting decrease in operating efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved trash collection apparatus for mounting on a trash collecting vehicle to grasp and lift a trash can and to dump the contents into the top of a vehicle.